


Sonho Americano

by virgo_02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Character, Argentinian Character, Bisexuality, British Character, Canadian Character, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Feminist Themes, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Homosexuality, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Ilvermorny House - Wampus, Immigration & Emigration, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Portuguese Character, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Refugees, Trans Male Character, Triwizard Tournament, pansexuality
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_02/pseuds/virgo_02
Summary: O sonho americano é a crença de que qualquer pessoa, independentemente de onde nasceu ou em que classe nasceu, de poder alcançar sua própria versão de sucesso numa sociedade em que a mobilidade social é possível para todos. O sonho americano é alcançado através de sacrifícios, riscos e trabalho árduo, e não por mero acaso.Cada um deles tem a sua própria noção de sucesso, mas terão um desafio ainda maior este ano, com a sua escola cheia de estrangeiros tão talentosos quanto eles. Terão de trabalhar ainda mais no duro, sem esquecer que são adolescentes com os seu próprios sonhos e identidade. Difícil será não os perderem no meio de tantos desafios.Este ano Ilvermorny prepara-se para acolher o maior torneio Inter- escolas e inter-disciplinar da história das escolas bruxas. Mas que consequências terá isso para os alunos Americanos? E para os alunos Estrangeiros?Esta história acompanha a viagem da nova geração à grande América e em como isso alterará tudo o que eles acreditavam e achavam verdadeiro, porque não há nada como novas amizades e novos romances para nos abrir os olhos.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Alice Longbottom/Lysander Scamander, Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley, Lucy Weasley/Louis Weasley, Molly Weasley II/Original Male Character(s), Roxanne Weasley/Lorcan Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obra mais ou menos escrita em Português de Portugal, palavras com significados diferentes estarão em parênteses retos
> 
> Sigam @_virgo_02 no Instagram para atualizações e conteúdo exclusivo
> 
> História disponível no Nyah!, Spirit, Wattpad e tumblr

POV Scorpius Malfoy

Acordei com o barulho irritante do despertador no meu ouvido. O desliguei e já estava pronto para me virar para o outro lado da cama e voltar a dormir, quando me toquei de que dia era hoje.

Encarando o teto, suspirei. Não queria nada ter que acordar a essa hora, ainda por cima no meio das férias, mas depois de muita insistência dos meus amigos não pude dizer que não a ir com eles a Ilvermorny. E, bem, era por essa razão que eu estava acordando às sete e meia da manhã no mês de agosto.

Me levantei preguiçosamente e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Assim que acabei, vesti uma das minhas calças jeans pretas e uma camisa branca, ainda acrescentei um cinto preto e um relógio para combinar. O que é que eu posso fazer?! Eu sou um Malfoy, as pessoas esperam que eu esteja sempre bem arrumado.

Depois de tentar ajeitar meu cabelo, falhando miseravelmente, desci para a sala de jantar onde os meus pais e a minha irmã tomavam café da manhã. Ao descer as escadas que davam para um grande salão de entrada podia-se perceber o quão diferente era a casa dos meus pais e dos meus avós, enquanto a dos meus avós era velha e escura, uma típica mansão puro-sangue do século XIX, a dos meus pais estava mais perto das modernas casas bruxas, claras e com imensa luz natural, além de ter um design muito mais muggle.

\- Uau! Olha para ele todo sexy! Assim nem a Rose te resiste, não é maninho?! - Claro que o comentário besta tinha que vir da minha irmã.

A questão era Rose Weasley me odiava, o porquê ainda era totalmente desconhecido por mim, mas acho que tinha a ver com o fato dos nossos pais terem um desentendimento qualquer, apesar de nossas mães serem grandes amigas, mas mesmo assim a inimizade entre o meu pai e o Senhor Weasley prevalecia.

\- Pois é, é melhor se apressar Scor. - disse a minha mãe e eu apenas olhei confuso para ela como que pedindo uma explicação. - Com a Rose... Eu e a Hermione já estamos preparando o casamento de vocês. - Minha mãe e minha irmã começaram a rir e vi pelo canto do olho meu pai tentando esconder a sua diversão com o jornal.

A minha relação com a Rose se baseava apenas em provocações que eu lhe mandava para tentar atrai-la, o que quase nunca dava certo porque, como eu já disse, a garota ganhara um ódio inexplicável por mim. Bem, essa era a história que todos sabiam, mas o que apenas os meus amigos Albus Potter e Luke Zabini sabiam era que eu era apaixonado por ela e que eu apenas a tentava para que em algum momento ela baixa-se a guarda e deixasse eu me aproximar dela.

\- Senta filho, não deixe que as provocações dessas duas façam você ficar sem apetite. - Meu pai disse e eu finalmente percebi que havia passado este tempo todo de pé.

Fui me servindo de torradas e ovos com bacon enquanto assistia a conversa da minha família.

\- Pois estas duas, para sua informação, meu querido, têm nome, sabia?! - a minha mãe ironizou. Eles tinham uma coisa muito esquisita deles que pareciam que falavam por telepatia. Eu compreendia que eu e a minha irmã conseguíamos fazer isso afinal nós somos gémeos agora eles... Era só esquisito.

E por falar nisso:

\- Se eles não pararem já, eu juro que vomito.

\- Por favor não, Virgo, eu ainda estou comendo.

\- Vamos embora?

Quando nós íamos nos levantar nossa mãe fez sinal para que continuássemos na mesa e disse:

\- Já que vocês vão para longe e nos comunicar por cartas vai ser mais difícil, nós compramos, o que segundo Hermione, se chamam celulares. Eu não sei muito bem como funcionam, mas ela disse que depois nos explicava. Já vocês, se não entenderem peçam ao Albus ou a Molly que acho que eles tiveram um curso quase intensivo em como usá-los. - Depois ela entregou as duas caixinhas com uma maçã no topo e um no lado maior tinha desenhado um retângulo com o mesmo logo no meio e umas bolinhas no canto superior esquerdo, presumi que aquilo fosse o que lá estava dentro.

Não me julguem por não fazer ideia do que é um celular, eu passei a minha vida enviando cartas através de corujas, não precisei nunca de um objeto muggle para me comunicar. Tenho de admitir que eles até têm boas ideias, como as torradeiras ou os secadores de cabelo, mas nada que não pudesse ser feito com magia, o que até aparentemente este momento em que não seria viável enviar corujas através de um oceano de cinco mil e quinhentos quilômetros.

\- Acho que vou mesmo esperar que o Severus me explique como isto se liga, da última vez que tentei ligar uma coisa totalmente muggle consegui pegar fogo na sala de estudos muggles - disse.

\- E o que é que você tentou ligar mesmo, Scor? - perguntou o meu pai.

\- Bem... Foi uma lâmpada... - eu respondi e cocei a minha nuca enquanto eles riam de mim. - Bem... Eu vou terminar de arrumar o meu malão já que vocês todos tiraram o dia para me aborrecer. 

Eu subi ao meu quarto enquanto eles continuavam a rir de mim e fui terminar de colocar algumas coisas que faltavam, afinal estava quase na hora de ir para a estação.

* * *

Chegamos à estação de Kings Cross, era apenas uns minutos depois das nove e o trem partia às nove e meia. Deveríamos chegar a Ilvermorny por volta das quatro e meia da tarde, mas devido a mudança de fuso horário chegaríamos por volta das onze e meia da manhã.

Ao atravessar a parede da plataforma nove e três quartos percebi que havia muito menos pessoas do que no dia primeiro de setembro. Talvez isso devia ser pelo fato de que alunos que iriam para o primeiro, segundo ou terceiro anos não podiam participar na competição inter escolas para a qual eu me preparava para ir e mesmo assim não era todo mundo que gostava de participar. Até parecia estranho termos tanto espaço por onde andar, sem estarmos sempre esbarrando em alguém, mesmo assim havia alunos que corriam de um lado para o outro procurando tanto pais e amigos como malas, carteiras e vassouras que haviam perdido. Podia dizer que mesmo sendo menos pessoas que nos últimos anos indo embarcar comigo, a essência era a mesma.

\- Está tudo certo, tudo aqui? Não esqueceram nada? - o meu pai perguntou, e prontamente minha irmã pôs as mãos nos bolsos das calças procurando por algo e respondeu:

\- Ahhh... Acho que eu esqueci... Não, não esqueci nada - a Virgo mostrou aquela cara de anjo que ela tinha e meu pai apenas revirou os olhos, nós já estávamos habituados as ironias da minha irmã.

Entregamos as nossas bagagens aos senhores que estava recolhendo as para pôr no trem e percebi que já era hora da despedida.

Primeiro abracei a minha mãe ao que ela me deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, eu tive que me baixar para que ela conseguisse já que eu estava mais alto que ela.

\- Se cuida, sim? E pelo amor de Merlin não faça nenhuma besteira, vê lá no que é que você vai faz, o que o Albus e o Luke fazem, que depois sou eu que tenho de ouvir Ginny e a Pancy reclamar dos filhos.

\- Se te deixa mais feliz mãe, também pode reclamar de mim para elas, assim reclamam as três em conjunto.

\- Você tem muito nervo, hein... E olha que isso não veio de mim, não. Cuida da tua irmã, eu sinto que ela está um pouco distante, não a deixe sozinha. - A minha mãe apertou mais no abraço para depois me soltar e ir falar com a Virgo.

Nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas a Dona Astória tinha razão (como sempre), a minha irmã estava distante e eu não gostava nada do fato de ela estar escondendo coisas de mim. Sempre fomos tão unidos, não percebia o que tinha mudado, iria falar com ela durante a viajem para tentar perceber o que se passava.

Me virei para o meu pai, que encarava a imponente estrutura de metal preto e vermelho que se erguia a nossa frente.

\- Já está com saudade nossa e nós ainda nem entramos no trem. - Eu disse tentando quebrar o gelo e ele sorriu para mim murmurando um "Sempre" e me abraçando com força. Ao que eu correspondi.

A minha relação com o meu pai era um tanto estranha, eu confiava nele e ele em mim. Mesmo assim não partilhávamos muitas coisas além de interesse por Quidditch e mulheres, poucas vezes havíamos tido uma conversa considerada séria, falávamos do presente, mas nunca do passado.

\- Eu espero que não seja por causa de mim que você e a filha do Weasley não se dão... - Ele disse e eu o olhei nos olhos da mesma cor dos meus e apenas neguei. - Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas também vejo como ela te trata... Não acho que seja justo para você, ficar com alguém que não te deem o valor que merece, porque Scorpius, você é tão importante! É tão melhor do que eu, tão melhor do que tantas pessoas que conheço. Merece alguém que te ame independentemente de você ser um Malfoy e mais que tudo não te julgue pelo teu nome. Eu queria que vocês tivessem o sobrenome de sua mãe, mas já que ela não deixou, quero que façam melhor do que eu fiz e melhor do que fizeram os que vieram antes de mim. E quero o melhor para vocês! - ele disse sem desviar os seus olhos dos meus. Eu não esperava que fosse ele a dizer tudo isto, mas sorri, aquilo era o que eu sempre quis que ele me dissesse, que me aconselhasse.

\- Eu vou fazer melhor, por você... E por mim. -Respondi. Ele me abraçou mais ainda e eu correspondi.

Dei uns últimos adeus antes de entrar no trem, logo atrás da minha irmã que já ia a fugir de mim, mas eu puxei-a para uma cabine vazia para que pudéssemos falar mais à vontade.


	2. Scorbus morreu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O sonho americano é a crença de que qualquer pessoa, independentemente de onde nasceu ou em que classe nasceu, de poder alcançar sua própria versão de sucesso numa sociedade em que a mobilidade social é possível para todos. O sonho americano é alcançado através de sacrifícios, riscos e trabalho árduo, e não por mero acaso. 
> 
> Cada um deles tem a sua própria noção de sucesso, mas terão um desafio ainda maior este ano, com a sua escola cheia de estrangeiros tão talentosos quanto eles. Terão de trabalhar ainda mais no duro, sem esquecer que são adolescentes com os seu próprios sonhos e identidade. Difícil será não os perderem no meio de tantos desafios.
> 
> Este ano Ilvermorny prepara-se para acolher o maior torneio Inter- escolas e inter-disciplinar da história das escolas bruxas. Mas que consequências terá isso para os alunos Americanos? E para os alunos Estrangeiros?
> 
> Esta história acompanha a viagem da nova geração à grande América e em como isso alterará tudo o que eles acreditavam e achavam verdadeiro, porque não há nada como novas amizades e novos romances para nos abrir os olhos.
> 
> https://pin.it/3rEVtzf
> 
> U*U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/5ZblhS
> 
> U*U

**POV** **[Albus Severus Potter](https://pin.it/3tU9Ab8) **

  
Me sentei finalmente em uma cabine vazia, depois de ter andado procurando uma por dez minutos, até esbarrei no Scor e na Vi que estavam tendo uma conversa séria. Não que eu tenha ouvido, mas pelo olhar que o meu amigo havia me mandado quando passei na frente da cabine onde eles estavam dizia tudo.

Me deixei relaxar no acento, quase veio toda aquela sonolência que sentimos após acordar, e estava quase adormecendo quando ouço:

—Potter... - a voz arrastada de Zabini se fez ouvir e eu posso ter (ou não) pensado em quinhentos palavrões para descrever meu amigo de pele escura e porte atlético, também com o Fisher como capitão da equipa de Quidditch, tínhamos todos de ter pernas, braços e abdominais defendidos, caso contrário não nos enquadramos no perfil dele e estávamos fora. O Luke Purpurina havia se empenhado em ser o modelo prefeito do capitão, isso também explicava a onda de comentários por parte de vozes femininas que eu havia ouvido durante todo o caminho até a cabine. Tentei ignorá-lo por alguns momentos. - Não estava pensando em dormir, né? - ele perguntou.

—Aparentemente não. Em uma viagem de doze horas vou passar todas acordado, e você? - desdenhei.

—Ai! Me poupe Albus devíamos estar por ai procurando meninas, não aqui sentados dormindo. Ou virou um idoso de um dia para o outro? Olha, não me importo de te ajudar ali com uns meninos que vi, numa cabine mais a frente, não são o meu tipo, mas…

\- Por mais tentador que seja... Sim, virei idoso, quando chegarmos a Ilvermorny teremos todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar as vistas, até lá preciso dormir. Ontem estive acordado até tarde tentando descobrir como eu conseguiria ouvir o futebol da liga inglesa no celular. - Falei e Zabini apenas bufou sentando-se no banco a minha frente.

\- Você é deprimente... E eu que achei que os gays eram jovens para sempre. - Revirei os olhos com o comentário.

\- Que pena que não sou gay, sou apenas bi, acho que vai ter de se contentar com o meu espírito de idoso então. - Respondi com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos fechados.

Ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo, suspirou, gemeu de tédio e depois disse:

\- Eu sei que isto vai soar mal, mas eu beijei a sua prima na quinta-feira. - Ele soltou de repente.

\- Me diz que não foi nem a Rose ou a Lucy pelo amor de Merlin! - eu pedi, porque se ele beijou a primeira não só ele seria morto pelo meu tio Ron como também pelo Scor. Se fosse a segunda, provavelmente ele seria enterrado vivo pelo meu outro tio Percy, ninguém toca nas meninas sagradas dele...

\- Por favor! Claro que não foi nenhuma dessas. - Ele disse como se fosse óbvio - Foi a Roxy, mas não é como se estivéssemos a namorando ou algo do género. Nós estávamos bêbados e aconteceu, eu juro que não volta a acontecer. - Essa eu já esperava. Esses dois viviam de ressaca e para ter ressaca tinha de haver bebida primeiro, façam as contas.

\- Se só foi isso relaxa que ninguém te vai chatear. Se fossem outras pessoas, agora a Roxy, nós já sabemos exatamente o que esperar.

Ele pareceu aliviado e relaxou no acento. Não entendi o porquê eu tinha que saber que ele tinha beijado a Roxy, mas se isso deixaria o meu amigo mais tranquilo, quem era eu para questionar?

\- Zabini... Xô! Preciso de falar com o Potter agora! - o furacão Malfoy adentrou a cabine sem pedir autorização a ninguém e afugentou o nosso amigo que saiu tão rápido quanto o outro entrou.

\- Então, é preciso esta violência toda, loiro! - perguntei

\- Al! Tu não vais acreditar no que a minha irmã me contou.

* * * 

\- Eu já sabia... - respondi depois do Scorpius me explicar a conversa que tinha tido com a irmã, de uma forma extremamente dramática.

\- Como assim você já sabia e não me contou? - ele perguntou surpreso e eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

\- Não era o meu segredo para contar. Ela veio falar comigo porque sabia que eu a compreendia, e você deveria estar agradecido, foi a terceira pessoa a quem ela contou... - respondi aborrecido, primeiro o Duke com a cena da Roxy, agora ele com a Vi. Eu só queria dormir!

\- Terceira? Como assim terceira? Eu devia ter sido a primeira! - resmungou, decidi dar-lhe a volta.

\- Okay, eu entendo que esteja chateado com ela, mas vamos recapitular a conversa. O que é que você disse quando ela te contou? - perguntei, pois ele ainda não me tinha contado o fim da conversa.

Ele coçou a nuca, coisa que ele fazia quando estava nervoso, o que me levava à loucura. Ele podia ser meu amigo, mas eu não era de ferro. Além disso Scorbus é real! Podem lhe perguntar ele também vai dizer que sim! 

\- Pois... Sobre isso... Eu não disse nada... Também o que eu devia dizer, ela me disse que era lésbica... - eu olhei para ele sem querer acreditar.

\- Me diz, por favor que está sacaneando comigo, que isto é uma piada. - Sussurrei - A Vi te disse que era homossexual e você não disse nada! Eu disse para confiar em você, que você a aceitarias como me aceita e você não tinha nada para dizer a ela? Nem um "Vai ficar tudo bem" ou "obrigada por confiar em mim"?

Ele negou, e naquele momento só me deu vontade partir para cima dele e espancá-lo, mas me contive e disse apenas:

\- Muito bem... Scorbus morre aqui. E só te quero ver na minha frente quando tiver falado com a Virgo, Malfoy. - disse tudo num tom mais alto e pronunciem o nome do meu amigo com um certo nojo, sabia que se o resto não funcionasse pelo menos aquele "Malfoy" enfático iria.

Dito isso, me levantei e sai da cabine indo buscar o Luke purpurina, deixando-o sozinho. Que drama, por Merlin.

* * *

\- Scorbus morreu. - Declarei quando me sentei teatralmente na cabine onde estava Zabini e os resto da minha família.

De acordo com o meu drama começaram todos a dizer coisas do gênero " Scorbus era real" ou "O meu ship supremo acabou" ou " Alxy para sempre" (essa foi a Roxy).

Eu e o Scor tínhamos está brincadeira entre nós porque quando éramos mais novos andávamos sempre juntos, e os meus primos sempre brincavam que para a gente andar sempre colados tínhamos de ser namorados e então eles inventaram o "Scorbus". Não posso dizer que não me passou pela cabeça, afinal o Scor é tudo o que alguém procura em um homem, mas ele é hétero, então perdeu o charme todo.

Quando finalmente sossegaram resolvemos jogar monopólio em equipes. Não posso dizer que correu lá muito bem já que eu e o Luke estávamos praticamente falidos por conta dos hotéis da Roxy e da Alice, mas nos divertimos muito antes que cansasse e resolvesse dormir por umas horas.

* * * 

Acordei com as conversas dos meus colegas de casa, mas não liguei para o que eles diziam, em vez disso olhei pela janela do trem. Agora tudo o que se via era o Oceano Atlântico, o Expresso de Hogwarts estava a andando sobre a água. Olhei para o relógio do meu celular, era duas da tarde em Londres e eu havia perdido o almoço que tinha sido servido no trem, mas em três horas poderia comer o almoço em Ilvermorny e em duas chegaríamos lá. A hora local de onze da manhã, enquanto isso teria que me contentar com os doces do carrinho de doces que de meia em meia hora passava pelo nosso vagão. 

Decidi finalmente prestar atenção a conversa de Zabini e Malfoy.

\- Eu não estou a dizendo que gosto dela, só estou dizendo que dentre as Weasley's é a que eu acho mais gata. - Ouvi o Luke dizer.

\- Está bem, está Duke, eu bem vejo como olha para ela, e você foi logo escolher a única que namora. - O Scorpius rebateu.

\- De quem é que estamos falando mesmo? - Perguntei tentando entrar na conversa.

\- Da Molly, mas eu só olhei para ela poucas vezes. Só acho que ela foi muito corajosa quando cortou o cabelo assim nada demais. O que tem em achar isso, meu Merlin. Até parece que só por uma pessoa achar outra bonita quer dizer que tem um crush na pessoa. - Duke continuou irritado.

\- Realmente não significa, mas é um começo. E superou assim tão rápido da Roxy? - eu disse, ele apenas grunhiu irritado.

\- Vocês são insuportáveis, já nem posso dar a minha opinião. Mas se o Scorpius começasse a enumerar as qualidades da Rose já não havia mal.

\- Não o dê ideia. - Pedi.


	3. Devaneios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegada a Ilvermorny pelo ponto de vista de Molly Weasley II
> 
> Espero que gostem 
> 
> U*U

**POV Molly Weasley II**

[ https://pin.it/4WAyvyq ](https://pin.it/4WAyvyq)

  
  


Chegamos a Ilvermorny era quatro da tarde em Londres meio dia na hora local, quando todos saímos do comboio ficámos amontoados à entrada do comboio á espera da nossas malas, aproximo-me do meu namorado que falava abertamente com o James sobre todas as partidas [pegadinhas] que eles fariam juntos. Ele beija-me quando enlaço o meu braço no dele.

\- Do que estão a falar? - pregunto aos meus dois primos.

\- Eu e o Fred estávamos a falar de todos os produtos que o tio George nos deu para experimentarmos nos alunos americanos, pode ser que assim ele ganhe clientes aqui. - foi o James que me respondeu.

\- Ok, Molly. Porque ainda não foste procurar a tua amiguinha? - eu arregalei os olhos e soltei o braço do Fred, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia um "Meu..." de James. Eu não queria acreditar, havia tantas coisas erradas naquela frase, o facto de ele me tratar pelo meu nome e não por um dos apelidos que ele me tinha dado, o facto de me estar a mandar embora, quando eu tinha todo o direito de estar ali por ser família, mas o que mais me chocou foi o facto dele chamar a Virgo de "amiguinha", cheio de desdém. 

Afastei-me deles sem nem dizer nada, também o que eu ia dizer depois desta? Ouvi o meu nome ser pronunciado ao longe mas nem consegui olhar para quem me chamava, pareceu nada até um ser loiro de cabelo comprido saltar para as minhas costas e dar me um beijo na bochecha.

Senti o peso das minhas costas sair e logo vi os olhos verdes da minha melhor amiga, consegui sorrir, aquela doida sempre fazia o meu dia melhor. 

-Tomatinha! - disse abraçando-a.

-Chuchu! - ela respondeu correspondendo ao abraço.

\- Até ficaria emocionado se vocês não se tivessem visto á cinco minutos. - uma voz grossa falou atrás de mim.

\- Poupa-me e poupa-te Zabini, até parece que não és um dependente dos teus amigos também. - foi a Virgo que rebateu para o amigo, apenas quando ela acabou de falar é que me virei para o dono da voz.

Esperava encontrar o rapaz mulato de cabelo escuro e olhos esverdeados, baixo e magricela como fora desde que o conheci, mas não era essa pessoa que estava á minha frente, ele estava vinte centímetros mais alto do que eu, e Santo Merlin, notavam-se os músculos mesmo por baixo da t-shirt, ele tinham também os ombros mais largo e parecia muito mais velho, ninguém lhe daria dezasseis anos.

Acordei dos meus devaneios quando senti uma cotovelada da minha amiga.

\- Parece que estamos os dois muito diferentes, não? - percebi ao que ele se referia e instintivamente passei a mão no cabelo, ou o que restava dele uma vez que agora este era escasso, pelo menos para uma rapariga. No verão tinha-me dado algo estranho e decidi  raspar a cabeça do meu cabelo ruivo até meio das costas, para dizer a verdade não foi algo estranho, mas o facto de  estar farta de que a minha única qualidade como Weasley fosse o meu cabelo ruivo enorme, e eu era muito mais. Eu sou engraçada, e considero-me uma pessoa corajosa e embora esteja na Ravenclaw. Mas a única coisa que me fazia valer o meu apelido era o cabelo ruivo. Bem agora não era  mais, já que ele agora estava do tamanho do do Slytherin à minha frente.

Não tive tempo de-lhe responder, também mais valia não dizer nada, quando haviam notado o tempo que estive a olhar para a figura do rapaz.

\- Por favor, vão buscar as vossas malas e dirijam-se para o cartaz com o nome da vossa casa, por favor! - uma rapariga com o sotaque americano disse.

Eu e Virgo continuamos juntas para ir buscar as malas, mas o Zabini foi na direção contrária, dizendo que ia buscar os " trocloditas" dos amigos, palavras dele não minhas, nunca me referiria ao Scor como troclodita, o mesmo não podia dizer do meu primo.

* * *

Cheguei junto da placa que dizia Ravenclaw e uma voluntária fez me sinal para por as minhas malas num monte.

\- Okay! Estamos todos? - ela preguntou quando mais ninguém se aproximou por algum tempo. - Então nós vamos entrar no Hall que é onde fazemos a seleção das casas aos alunos do primeiro ano, por razões de logística vocês já foram selecionados às vossas casa pelos professores em Hogwarts. Quando adentrarem o Hall vão dirigir-se às mesas azuis que correspondem a cor da vossa casa e vão procurar a mesa que atende a inicial do vosso nome, por exemplo o meu primeiro nome é Andrea e por isso devo-me dirigir á mesa dos As e dos Bs, okay? Alguma pergunta? - ela explicou tudo num tom de voz alto mas sem usar nenhum feitiço uma vez que a sua varinha repousava na sua orelha. Ninguém fez nenhuma pregunta.

\- Quando acabarem devem voltar para junto de nós para vos levar ao pequeno auditório que é onde terão a sessão de abertura com alguns professores, voluntários sénior e voluntários. - o rapaz que segurava a placa com o nome da minha casa continuou.

\- Quem é que são os voluntários? - o meu primo Louis preguntou, ele andava comigo na Ravenclaw, mas ele era do quinto ano.

\- Todos os alunos de Ilvermorny, e proximamente vocês também, são voluntários, somos nós que fazemos as tarefas do dia a dia aqui, somos uma única comunidade e temos o dever de ajudar a manter a escola limpa e a funcionar, somos voluntários á força por assim dizer, já os voluntários sénior são ex-alunos de Ilvermorny que escolhem viver aqui e ajudar-nos a manter a escola ativa, normalmente são alunos que não foram para a universidade ou que depois da faculdade vieram ajudar, tem idades compreendidas entre os dezoito e os trinta, e eles têm um estatuto na escola pelo que se devem dirigir a eles como Doutores. - a Andrea, se é que esse é o nome real dela respondeu.

\- Se quem vos registar lá dentro tiver a camisola branca como a nossa, são alunos como nós, se a camisola for vermelha ou azul são Doutores e devem referir-se a eles como tal, se a camisola for amarela é um professor e devem referir se a eles como Senhor ou Senhora nunca por você. Bem Andrea acho que entravamos não? - o rapaz completou.

Eu achava que se eles tinham uma sala só para fazer a seleção que seria algo pequeno, mas aquilo, de pequeno não tinha nada, só o teto que ficava a sei lá quantos metros e tinha pintado um céu estrelado, no chão um grande símbolo dourado que eu não conseguia perceber muito bem o que era já que quatro mesas compridas ocupavam o espaço, dirijo-me á azul e ponho-me na fila das letras M a P. Continuo a admirar o espaço, quatro estátuas cravadas a madeira encontram-se coladas á grande parece oposta á entrada, provavelmente são os símbolos das quatro casas. Nas laterais duas grandes varandas que conectam com umas portas de madeira.

\- Muito fixe, não é? - olho para a voluntária de camisola branca á minha frente. - Qual é o teu nome?- ela pregunta.

\- Weasley, Molly Weasley. Sim está sala é enorme! - respondo simpática.

\- No início do ano é aqui que fazemos a seleção dos miúdos do quinto ano, durante o resto do ano gostamos de nos sentar no chão com todos com os nossos amigos ou encostados nas paredes, se isto fosse um dia normal estaria aqui agora uma algazarra cheio de pessoal antes do almoço. - ela respondeu enquanto procurava o meu nome nuns dossiês gigantes.

\- Quinto ano? - preguntei pois achava muito tarde para ir para Ilvermorny.

\- Sim, quando andas no quinto normalmente tens a volta de dez anos, tu estás no décimo primeiro, és uma Júnior, vês? - ela mostrou-me a minha ficha - Estás na área de ciências e tecnologias que inclui ciências da feitiçaria. Agora vou te dar um livro que tem o teu horário e a tua turma, todos os números dos teus cacifos e do teu dormitório, e tem também um mapa e as regras da escola no final, que deves ler. O que falta é escolheres um trabalho, dos que eu tenho aqui são, limpeza de casas de banho, jantares, limpeza de balneários, lavandaria.

\- Acho vou para os jantares. - disse.

\- Tens a certeza, se eu fosse a ti escolhia qualquer uma exceto essa, porque os jantares são bué demorados tens de fazer o jantar e servir e só deves ficar despachada ás nove da noite, a começar às seis da tarde, enquanto as limpezas é no máximo uma hora e meia. - aconselhou.

\- Okay então acho que vou para os balneários. - respondi meio incerta.

\- Fazes bem, as equipas de limpeza são sempre super divertidas. Vais ficar na equipa quatro da Thunderbird, okay, queres a caneta para apontar? Bem, aqui está o teu cartão da escola que te dá acesso a todas as instalações comuns e da tua casa e depois pões aqui dinheiro e podes comprar serviços dentro do Campus, e as tuas chaves que vendo pela cor e pelo número descobres de onde são, espero que gostes de aqui estar. - ela entregou-nos todas as coisas e eu segui para o pé da minha casa onde os voluntários de á bocado nos esperavam, a rapariga sorriu para mim e não tive como não retribuir mesmo que de forma meio esquisita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews?
> 
> Espero que tenham, gostado
> 
> Até ao próximo! U*U


	4. Je ne veux pas en parler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo com o ponto de vista de Francisco Davenport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem vindos de volta! 
> 
> Este capítulo é do ponto de vista de uma personagem original, por isso espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu!
> 
> Um agradecimento especial às meninas que votar a na minha história no Wattpad e à Kyoko_PotterUwU no Spirit que me tem ajudado, betando os capítulos 
> 
> Espero que gostem, se puderem dêem alguma feedback no final
> 
> U*U

**POV Francisco Davenport**

[ https://pin.it/712wCLS ](https://pin.it/712wCLS)

\- Freedie? - abri a porta do dormitório da minha amiga e arrependo-me no momento, na cama que me havia pertencido estava uma rapariga loira, a chorar? Queria fechar a porta e ir embora, e com certeza daria menos trabalho, mas como sou uma alma caridosa aproximei-me da loira.

\- Estás bem? - perguntei, eu sabia que não mas não tinha mais nada para dizer.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler (Eu não quero falar sobre isso). - foi o que ela respondeu enterrando a cara na almofada.

\- Il est parfois plus facile de parler à des inconnus qu'à des personnes que nous connaissons déjà, je ne sais rien de vous, que ferais-je de l'information (Às vezes é mais fácil falar com desconhecidos do que com pessoas que já conhecemos, eu não sei nada sobre ti, o que eu faria com a informação) ? - respondi também em francês, vai que ela não sabe falar inglês. Ela olhou para mim finalmente e pude ver os olhos dela todos molhados.

\- Eu achei que não saberias falar francês, e que assim te irias embora. Pelos vistos sabes falar bem, mas com um sotaque mega esquisito... - ela disse dando um meio sorriso.

\- Eu sou de Quebec (parte francesa do Canadá). - fiquei calado depois de justificar o meu sotaque.

Sentei-me na cadeira da penteadeira e esperei ela falar, o que não demorou muito.

\- Alguma vez sentis-te que não te encaixavas no que a tua família quer de ti? Toda a gente quer que eu seja bonita como a minha irmã e inteligente como o meu irmão, e parece que por mais que tente nunca é suficiente. - ela só voltou a olhar-me nos olhos quando terminou de falar.

\- Eu definitivamente sei o que sentes, mas isso é problema deles sabes, tu és bonita sim, e eu não conheço a tua irmã, mas o facto de ela ser bonita não tira o facto de tu também seres, e quanto à inteligência tenho uma amiga que, não é burra, mas preguiçosa que costuma dizer que lá por não usar a sua, para tirar grandes notas não quer dizer que não a tenha. Olha eu sei que deves estar cansada por conta da viagem, mas se quiseres eu e os meus amigos vamos para o cais andar de patins, skate e assim se quiseres vir. - olhei para a roupa que ela usava, assim que ela se sentou na cama - Tens é que vestir algo mais casual. 

\- Okay... Acho que vou, tens razão como eu sou não tem nada a ver com eles eles que "aller à la merde". - ela meio que gritou a parte em francês e não pude deixar de rir.

\- Bem vou te deixar trocar. - disse e sai do quarto.

Eu esperava que ela saísse do quarto um pouco diferente do que eu a tinha encontrado, mas a única coisa diferente era que ela agora usava umas sapatilhas ao invés das sandálias e os olhos já não tinham marcas de choro.

\- Oh! Pelo amor de Merlim. Não tens uma calções de ginástica, uma t-shirt e um hoodie? -reclamei e empurrei-a de volta ao quarto e comecei a vasculhar na mala dela que estava no chão e encontrei uns calções de ganga, uma camisola branca que tinha uma risca vermelha e o único hoodie que encontrei era amarelo com um símbolo com um texugo (que era muito fofo). Entreguei-lhe com alguma brusquidão e voltei para o meu lugar do lado de fora.

* * *

Fizemos o caminho calados, eu não podia dizer que era estranho porque não era, pairava um silêncio confortável e eu não sentia que havia necessidade de falar.

\- Já agora o meu nome é Dominique, Dominique Weasley. - ela cortou com uma voz rouca pelo tempo que estava sem falar. Estávamos quase a sair do edifício “novo”.

\- Eu chamo-me Francisco.- apertei a mão que ela me estendia - E não te vou dizer o meu apelido pois sei que vocês se tratam pelo apelido é isso é só a coisa mais estranha de sempre, Weasley... - só quando acabei de falar larguei a mão dela.

\- Esquisitos são vocês que se tratam todos pelo nome próprio como se fossem amigos há anos! - ela respondeu indignada quando já estávamos a descer as enormes escadas que davam acessos aos jardins, campos e lagos da escola.

\- Exatamente por não sermos amigos que nós tratamos pelo nome próprio, só usamos os apelidos com os nossos amigos e com o pessoal que anda ou andou connosco ou no desporto ou na tropa. - rebati, porque nunca uma pessoa apenas conhecida me chamaria de Davenport... era só estranho.

\- Achei que a vossa escola seria mais pequena que Hogwarts, mas estamos quase a andar há meia hora e ainda não vejo cais nenhum. - olhei para o meu relógio e marcavam apenas dez minutos que eu tinha me sentado no banco e visto as horas.

\- Muito exagerada a menina... Mesmo uma flor de estufa, até os putos do primeiro ano fazem este percurso sem se queixarem é uma rapariga da tua idade está-se a queixar? - pela minha pergunta recebi um murro no ombro e ia-me desequilibrando o que a fez rir - Estás melhor? - quis saber quando o silêncio se instalou de novo.

Ela olhou para a linha do horizonte formada pelas montanhas do Massachusetts, para depois direcionar a vista para o imenso lago que se formava em baixo, estavam a nadar muitos miúdos neste fim de tarde de agosto, além de casais a passear e grupos de amigos estendidos nos relvados circundantes, o meu grupo era o maior aglomerado que estava no cais uma vez que os grupos grandes costumavam estar nas margens do lago ou na preferida relva.

\- Mais ou menos, já não estou chateada com a situação, mas é algo que eu sinto frequentemente. - ela disse sem me olhar ou parar de andar.

\- Bem, espero que te sintas melhor aqui. - respondi - Os meus amigos estão ali deste lado. - apontei para o grupo de marmanjos que estava no meio do passeio do cais.

Ela seguiu-me para junto deles, quando já estava suficientemente perto pude ouvir uma comentário da Lexa “Então, mas aquele atrasado vem-me com uma miúda pelo braço, quem o deixou fazer isso, isso é coisa de Josh...” e logo um “Ei!” indignado do mencionado, junto com uma risada comum. 

\- Sabes que eu ouvi isso, certo Lex?- perguntei-lhe depois de cumprimentar toda a gente. - Está é a Dominique Weasley, ela é da Wampus e é do teu dormitório Freddie, e vem de Hogwarts. - apresentei-a a toda a gente, mas em especial a rapariga de cabelo rosa que conhecia há cerca de seis anos e com quem tinha partilhada o dormitório por quatro anos.

Fiquei contente por toda a gente ser simpática para a Britânica, e logo a Andrea a estava a ensinar a andar de skate, encostei-me ao murete que nós impedia de cair no lago, embora já tenha caído daqui a baixo, definitivamente uma recordação dolorosa... E pela primeira vez observei a rapariga loira que tinha vindo comigo, ela tinhas os cabelos compridos e ondulados, dourados e que reluziam com a luz de fim de tarde, os olhos eram azuis, mas não uma azul claro que estava habituado a ver, mas sim da cor do oceano, nunca se poderia dizer que aquela era uma pessoa feia, ou pouco bonita, pois era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto na vida. E neste momento parecia tão feliz que apetecia-me partir a cara a quem quer que a tenha feito chorar.

\- Muito discreto, tu! -ouvi uma voz rouca próxima do meu ouvido que me fez afastar só para olhar nos olhos castanhos da Lexa - Não posso dizer que tenhas mau gosto, mas pelo amor de Deus, ela só está aqui há umas horas. - respirei fundo pelos comentários aleatórios da minha amiga, mas decidi responder-lhe não mesma.

\- Explica-te, estás aí com meias palavras, vá diz-me lá o que estás mortinha por dizer... - pedi olhando-a nos olhos ao que ela desviou como eu sabia que ela faria.

\- Bem... Sei lá é a primeira vez que trazes uma rapariga para nós conhecermos, só acho estranho- ela respondeu sem me olhar e com os olhos focados na Charlotte.

\- Estás com ciúmes? - perguntei e ela fez uma cara feia em resposta - Ela estava a sentir-se mal-disposta e eu achei que vocês a poderiam ajudar a melhorar o humor. - quando acabei ela mostrou-se esclarecida.

\- O que vocês os dois estão a para aí a cochichar, porque “quem cochicha rabos picha”. - claro que a loira, não a inglesa mas a original, Andrea, tinha de vir meter-se na conversa.

\- A Lexa estava a perguntar-me se eu sabia quais eram as casas de Hogwarts. - menti para começar um assunto com a Dominique e a coscuvilheira da minha amiga - Mas ela não sabe de nada, para variar. - a lesada reclamou dando-me uma palmada no braço, mas eu só sorri para ela.

\- Nós temos também quatro casas, a Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw e a Hufflepuff que é a minha, cada uma tem uma qualidade diferente, que são coragem, determinação, inteligência e lealdade respectivamente. - ela explicou.

\- A sério que são essas coisas que as vossas casas querem que vocês tenham para entrar nelas? E se alguém não for nada disso? - uma Andrea muito chocada perguntou.

\- Bem, nesse caso vão normalmente para a Hufflepuff.- a Dominique respondeu.

\- Oh, mas isso não é um pouco injusto, sei lá parecesse a tua casa tem menos valor... - a Lexa falou pela primeira vez com ela e calou-se antes de terminar o que que queria dizer, talvez por vergonha ou por achar que tinha dito algo de errado.

Fiz um sinal com a mão para que a Dominique não respondesse já e disse:

\- Continua Lex. - ela corou e desviou os seus olhos para baixo.

\- Humrum... Eu só acho que lealdade é algo mais importante que as outras coisas, lealdade faz-nos pessoas boas e humanas, enquanto as outras nos fazem bons cidadãos, não sei... Só acho que não devia ser ser uma casa de menos valor, se calhar não é e eu é que estou a ver tudo mal... - sempre odiei que a Lexa sentisse que não podia expressar a sua opinião, mas era o resultado que ela estava a pagar por todas as pessoas que a maltrataram ao longo dos seus anos na escola, é isso partia-me o coração pois ela era a pessoa mais bondosa, feliz e alegre que eu conheço, mas sempre que estava com alguém novo perdia todo o brilho.

A certo momento perdi-me na conversa das meninas, mas percebi que elas partilhavam da mesma opinião. A certo ponto também percebi que toda a família da Dominique era maioritariamente da Griffindor e se calhar por isso ela sentia que não pertencia. O resto da tarde correu normalmente, ainda pude experimentar os patins da Freddie e gozar com o Josh por não se conseguir aguentar mais de cinco segundos em linha reta num skate, para o terceiro dia de Ilvermorny podia-se dizer que fora muito agradável.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam da personalidade do Francisco? E desta Dominique?
> 
> Peço desculpa se o francês está mal, eu não sei falar então essas frases são do tradutor
> 
> Até ao próximo!
> 
> U*U


	5. Mas olha a cara!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo pelo ponto de vista de Virgo Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Voltei!
> 
> A Virgo é uma personagem original criada por mim, e tenho muito carinho por ela, por isso espero que gostem!
> 
> Vemo-nos lá no fundo!
> 
> U*U

**POV Virgo Malfoy**

[ https://pin.it/6IMHJ25 ](https://pin.it/6IMHJ25)

Eram sete da tarde e estávamos, eu e a Molly, na fila para o jantar. Pelo que parecia hoje iríamos jantar no grande auditório de Ilvermorny enquanto. Os professores davam algumas instruções sobre o ano letivo. O auditório ficava á frente do Hall, onde era feita a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano. Entre as duas salas ficava um pequeno átrio com uma fonte com as estátuas de um índio, uma mulher caucasiana é um homem negro, todos de mãos dadas e a fazer um círculo para fora. Era perto dessa fonte que nos encontrávamos, numa fila à espera que fosse a nossa vez de pegar a comida.

\- Estás a ouvir, Vi? - ouço a voz da Molly, e murmuro um “hum”- Estava a perguntar como correu a conversa com o teu irmão. Já que estamos sozinhas pela primeira vez desde a viagem.

\- Honestamente, foi muito estranho eu disse-lhe que era lésbica e ele só ficou calado por cinco minutos até se levantar e ir embora. Depois passado um bocado voltou todo emburrado a dizer-me “okay, não te preocupes que eu não conto aos pais” como se fosse isso que eu queria ouvir! - respondi um pouco exaltada e tentando imitar a voz do meu irmão.

\- A sério que ele só te disse isso? Maldade... Mas pelo menos ele não parece muito chateado com esse facto o que é bom, não? - ela perguntou, eu não sabia bem o que pensar da reação do Scor, afinal, ele aceitou que o Albus fosse bissexual, que é quase como um irmão para ele, porque não me aceitaria a mim, a sua irmã de sangue, em resposta à pergunta da Molly apenas abanei a cabeça, indecisa com a minha resposta.

Logo estávamos a pegar nos tabuleiros para a comida, as pessoas que estavam a servir foram super simpáticas Quando sai da fila tinha um tabuleiro com um copo de água, um pão, uma caixinha que continha umas massa super esquisitas é uma maçã. Esperei que a Molly fosse atendida para entrar no auditório. Este estava diferente de manhã pois todas as fileiras haviam desaparecido e neste momento era uma sala enorme vazia apenas com um palco ao fundo. Já haviam grupos de alunos sentados no chão a comer, e num desses encontrei os cabelos dourados da Nicky, e logo veio um acena simpático da mesma para que nos sentássemos junto dela e de quem a acompanhava.

\- Como estás? - perguntei depois de lhe dar um beijo na cabeça e me sentar entre a Nicky é uma rapaz loiro, que estava mais interessado numa conversa sobre um professor de poções (?) pelo que percebi.

\- Mais ou menos, discuti com a Rose, antes de chegarmos, vocês são as primeiras do nosso grupo com quem falo desde que cheguei. - ela responde, e eu abraço-a. Eu adoro a Rose, nem venham, mas ela às vezes dá me cabo do juízo. Já a rixa que ela tem com o meu irmão é tão esquisita, mas com a Dominique ela sempre teve-me relação de amor-ódio, talvez por se sentir ameaçada pela anglo-francesa, não sei. Só sei que a ruiva gostava muito de atirar na cara da loira todos os feitos da última como se a Nicky nunca tivesse feito nada. O que com toda a certeza é mentira.

\- Podias ter telefonado, nós teríamos ido buscar-te onde estivesses. - foi a Molly que disse. 

\- Eu conheci pessoas fixes que não me deixaram sozinha. - a loira sorriu- Mas já chega de coisas tristes! Eu quero saber, Virgo e Molly, quem daqui vocês comiam! - ela disse soltando-se dos meus braços; eu e a minha melhor amiga olhamos para ela escandalizadas. - Vá lá, olhem lá em volta. Diz-me Molly qual gajo? E tu, Virgo, qual gaja? - eu que tinha bebido um pouco de água, resignei a toda a elegância que me foi ensinada e cuspi tudo o que estava na minha boca na alcatifa vermelha.

\- Como é que tu sabes? Alguém te contou? Foi o atrasado do meu irmão? O Albus? Molly? - perguntei porque eu apenas tinha contado a eles os três. A última pós as mãos no ar desprezando a minha pergunta. 

\- Por Merlin, Vigo, é óbvio de mais, pelo menos para mim, eu nunca te apanhei aos amassos com ninguém , no entanto chegavas ao pequeno-almoço com o batom todo borrado, o que até parece normal, mas as pessoas esquecem-se do facto de que tu não usas batom, pelo menos não vermelho. - “ah” foi o que a ruiva murmurou com a explicação eu apenas consegui levantar a sobrancelha. - Mas continuando no que interessa... Digam lá alguém! Olha eu digo-vos quem eu comeria daqui. - ela aproximou-se de nós pára-quedas ninguém ouvisse - Aquele rapaz ali. Foi ele que me convidou para estar com eles. - ela apontou para um rapaz de cabelo castanho com caracóis, ele era bonito, ninguém negaria isso, e era totalmente o género da Nicky, ele sustentava um sorriso simpático e parecia simpático.

\- Ele tem cara de menina. - o comentário parvo claro que tinha de vir da Molly.

\- Molly, que rude, isso não se diz. - a loira repreendeu a prima.

\- Era um elogio, já olhaste para a pele dele, tão lisa, e sem borbulhas, quem me dera a mim, eu tenho de viver com estas borbulhas todas na cara, como se as sardas não bastassem. - ela defendeu-se. Mas era verdade que ele tinha a pele super limpa, e que a Molly invejava todos os que tinham uma pele sem borbulhas, pelo facto de ela sofrer imenso com as mesmas.

Olhei em volta para que pudesse responder à Dominique caso ela voltasse ao assunto constrangedor. A maior parte das raparigas pareciam demasiado imersas em fofocas, mas umas rapariga, que pertencia ao grupo junto de nós, de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor despertou-me uma certa curiosidade, ela ria-se escandalosamente como se ninguém estivesse a olhar segurando o braço de uma amiga loira dizendo, com uma voz um pouco histérica “Mas não foi bem assim” e voltando a rir-se sendo acompanhada por quem a cercava.

\- A Lexa? Boa escolha, muito simpática. - assustei-me com a voz da Nicky demasiado próxima do meu ouvido.

\- Eu nem disse nada. - reclamei 

\- Não precisas-te. Bastou-me olhar para a tua cara, para saber que gostas-te. - ela atirou na minha cara.

Eu ia responder-lhe, mas ouviu-se o barulho estridente do microfone a ser ligado. Uma mulher, já não jovem apareceu no palco, ela apresentou-se como sendo a sub-diretora da escola, dizendo que também dava aulas de filosofia (eu não fazia ideia do que isso seria). A rapariga que mencionei á pouco voltou-se para trás e comentou com a Nicky “Aquela é a stora da qual falei à tarde.” , a loira virou-se para im com uma cara muito explícita.

Tentei concentrar-me em ouvir o que a senhora dizia e em comer o meu jantar. A professora mencionou vários assuntos, entre eles os trabalhos que tínhamos para fazer todas as semanas, eu tinha ficado numa das equipas de limpeza das bibliotecas; falou ainda do horário de recolher que para o meu ano era as onze da noite, tendo mais três horas na biblioteca, e depois devíamos seguir no percurso posto no chão, quem fosse apanhado fora do percurso ou parado, ou mesmo suspeito levava uma detenção.

Eu desliguei a partir do momento em que o corpo docente começou a apresentar-se. Perdi-me a olhar para todo o lado e para nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Só fui voltar a prestar atenção quando um professor se apresentou como “Remus Lupin” e logo a seguir começou um grande burburinho num grupo mais à frente, no qual estava o meu irmão e o resto do Weasleys. Não pude deixar de olhar para as duas Weasley que estavam ao pé de mim.

\- Não pode! Tem o mesmo nome que o pai do Teddy... - foi a Nicky que disse.

\- Pode ser uma coincidência... Afinal o senhor está morto, não está. - sussurrei de volta.

\- Mas olha a cara! É igual! - foi a Molly que disse desta vez.

Tentei focar-me no que o professor dizia.

\- Sou professor de DCAT, do secundário, se houver alunos que queiram falar comigo no final da palestra estão á vontade, a minha esposa também irá estar presente, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.- ele disse e voltou a sentar-se na fila de cadeiras ao fundo do palco que eram ocupadas pelos professores e logo de seguida uma mulher de cabelos rosa choque estava a falar em como ela também era professora de Dcat mas do ensino básico (fosse o que isso fosse) e das turmas de Aurors - porque ilvermorny tinha turmas direcionadas já a profissões auror era uma, eu estava inscrita numa de iniciação à Curanderia (Medi-bruxaria).

-Vamos falar com ele não é? - voltei a prestar atenção nos sussurros da Nicky - Eu vou... Não quero saber ele tem a mesma cara e o mesmo nome do pai do Teddy, o que é super suspeito, e ainda se oferece para falar com quem quiser, estou-te a dizer Molly ele é o Lupin que o tio está sempre a falar e eu vou tirar isso a limpo. Olha... Pst... Lexa? Sabes o que sobre aquele professor que se apresentou agora mesmo? - a menina de cabelos escuros para a qual estava a olhar ainda há pouco voltou-se para a loira.

\- Não muito... Sei que é casado com a Stora Tonks, que é um lobisomem e que é britânico e estudou em Hogwarts, de resto só histórias que ele costuma contar sobre as guerras bruxas e sobre os tempos dele na escola, ele é dos professores mais reservados que temos, até a esposa é mais “aberta”, e fala mais da sua vida e assim... - a Dominique não parecia muito satisfeita com a resposta, até bufou com a resposta da garota.

Eu devia estar mais interessada nesse assuntos dos professores, já que se as suspeitas dela se verificassem, eu teria uma prima em segundo grau por parte da minha avó. Mas eu só conseguia pensar no quão fofa era a menina de cabelos escuros e sorriso enorme, como ela conversava com as amigas, como ela encolheu os ombros depois de responder a minha amiga, o sorriso simpático e as covinhas nas bochechas deixavam qualquer um que olhasse para ela com a impressão de que era uma pessoas extremamente simpática e afável.

* * *

Quando a palestra acabou eu, a Nicky e a Molly levantamo-nos para ir então falar com o professor, mas uma da garotas do grupo no qual a loira estava inferida veio juntar-se a nós, ela vestia umas calças cargo, como as minhas mas com um padrão de xadrez diferente, um crop top branco, tinha ainda os olhos azuis e um cabelo loiro puxado ao dourado como o da Dominique que diferenciava do meu que era puxado ao branco.

\- Então vocês vão falar com o professor não é? - nós assentimos - Sendo assim até amanhã, espero que tenham uma boa noite. Tens o meu número não é Dominique? Não hesites em ligar se precisares de algo, e se não tiveres ninguém para tomar o pequeno almoço avisa que n te deixamos sozinha. - a Nicky disse que sim a todas as presuntas e agradeceu o dia á garota- Boa noite meninas! - a americana finalizou antes de dar um aperto de mão à Nicky e correr para juntos dos amigos.

\- Vamos? - a Molly perguntou, ela parecia super nervosa, também não é todos os dias que vemos alguém que toda a nossa vida nos disseram estar mortos.

Eu pus o meu braço à volta do pescoço dela e guiei-a até ao palco onde uma grupo com os primos dela se formava. Quando nos juntamos ao grupo percebi que ela ainda estava mais desconfortável, ao que eu beijei o topo da cabeça dela. A ruiva pegou na minha mão em busca de consolo mas mais parecia que me a cria arrancar, mas não disse nada pois ruivas Weasley mais nervosismos mais ser humano igualava a ser humano morto e eu era demasiado bonita para morrer.

\- Então vocês é que são os Weasleys! - a professora de cabelo rosa foi a primeira a aproximarem-se 

\- Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Zabini e Malfoy - o meu irmão completou apontando para cada uma das famílias. - Eu não quero parecer rude nem nada, mas toda a nossa vida ouvimos histórias sobre pessoas com o seu nome e do seu marido, e como deve entender é um pouco estranho para nós chegarmos aqui e ver pessoas que julgávamos estar mortas. A minha pergunta é, se vocês são de facto as pessoas que nós achamos que são e se o forem porque abandonaram o vosso filho, que se acha órfão desde que se conhece por gente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E este final? Achei muito injusto o que a JK fez a estes dois por isso aqui estão eles, vivi nos da Silva! iiieeeiiiii! Ahaha 
> 
> E essa Dominique tão intrometida? E a doce Molly? Já tínhamos tido um cap dela, mas espero que tenham podido ver um pouco mais da amizade dela com a Malfoy
> 
> Para a semana vem outra capítulo, como sempre, até lá!
> 
> U*U


	6. Péssimo Dia Para os Românticos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo pelo ponto de vista de Rose Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Bem-vindos de volta!  
> Novo capítulo fresquinho! Espero que gostem!  
> Queria ainda agradecer a Pekenakell no Nyah! Fanfiction por ter favoritado a história! E obrigada a todos os leitores fantasma por ai!  
> U*U

**POV Rose Weasley**

_ https://pin.it/27STDNV _

_ _

Quando eu achava que Malfoy não podia ser mais indelicado ele vinha e fazia aquela pergunta à professora. Eu não sabia bem o que pensar sobre a informação que nos haviam dado. Quer dizer, seria mesmo possível que estas pessoas fossem aquelas das quais ouvimos histórias desde a infância, simplesmente não fazia sentido.

A professora não pareceu levar a mal a questão da doninha, mas nem por isso a respondeu diretamente. Esperava que o seu marido viesse ter com ela. Quando este chegou pôs a mão na cintura da senhora e olhou para nós com curiosidade, na minha cabeça ainda queria negar que estes eram quem eu achava ser, mas ao aparecer à minha frente uma versão mais velha do Teddy, eu deixei de saber em que acreditar.

Eles então explicaram-nos como ainda estavam vivos, mas apenas algumas palavras ecoavam na minha mente como: “morte cerebral”, “coma”, ”resgate”, “experiência“ ou “MACUSA”. Não me senti a bruxa mais inteligente da minha geração quando tive que tentar associar todas as palavras soltas e perceber que eles haviam sido resgatados pela MACUSA para um resgate-experiência, já que se encontravam em coma. Eu não sabia muito bem se a história era viável, já que a área da Curanderia [Medibruxaria] não era o meu forte, mas parecia que a história batia bem.

Ainda lhes tentei perguntar sobre o Teddy mas eles disseram que não queriam responder, mas que talvez um dia destes pudessem dizer-nos o porquê de nunca terem procurado pelo filho. A conversa durou quase meia hora e não posso dizer que foi uma conversa simpática, porque apesar de tudo notava-se pelo choro de Tonks que este era um assunto muito mal encerrado. Senti-me estúpida por não dizer nada em nome da minha família ou do meu tio Harry, mas eu não saberia o que dizer quando eu apenas havia ouvido histórias sobre eles, e embora antes eu sentisse que os conhecia, agora que eles estavam á minha frente eu sentia que eu me afastava cada vez mais da Tonks e do Lupin que eu um dia achei conhecer.

Quando saímos do auditório prendi o meu cabelo ruivo e cacheado num coque frouxo, eu sentia-me ao rubro e era extremamente provável que as minhas bochechas estivessem imensamente coradas pelo nível de adrenalina que o momento proporcionou. Deixei que a minha família passasse à minha frente, a minha cabeça não estava preparada para todas as fofocas que podiam vir desta conversa. Uma pergunta que ecoava na minha mente era se haveria mais alguém vivo? Talvez o tio Fred? Albus Dumbledore e Snape? Talvez até Sirius? 

— Ruiva? - foi tirada dos meus pensamentos por uma voz masculina, e a última que eu queria ouvir neste momento.

— Do que é que tu me chamaste? - perguntei num sussurro antes de elevar consideravelmente o meu tom de voz - Já não tens medo de ser castrado? É Weasley para ti Malfoy! - esta pessoa não era normal, eu tinha gritado com ele e qualquer pessoa consciente teria fugido para as colinas mas não o Malfoy, claro que não! Ele apenas deu aquele sorriso de lado estilo anúncio de pasta de dentes, que me deixava extremamente irritada.

— Ahh... Anda lá ruiva, agora já não estás em Hogwarts, os teus pais já não tem informantes em cada esquina, já pudemos ir comer-nos para um beco escuro. - eu não queria acreditar que ele tinha tido a audácia de dizer para nós irmos beijar para um corredor! Quem é que ele pensa que é! Mas sabem que mais eu nem lhe respondi apenas grunhi o mais alto que consegui podia ser que assim ele entendesse já que aparentemente a doninha tinha problemas cerebrais e não sabia o significado da palavra “Não”.

Consegui ignorar os olhos azuis de Malfoy que dissecavam a minha alma ainda há segundos durante o resto do caminho para a sala comum, podendo apenas focar-me na conversa que as minhas duas melhores amigas tinham sobre uns certos latinos de Castelobruxo que tinham conhecida durante a tarde.

Eu andava de braços dados com a Roxy que trazia os cachos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, balouçando pelas jardineiras que usava, já a Alice Longbottom a minha amiga loira estava mais ocupada a mandar mensagens ao Albus e apenas fazia um ou outro comentário ao que a minha prima dizia, desta forma a conversa era na realidade mais um monólogo a de Roxanne, já que eu estava mais fora do assunto.

Ainda tivemos que andar imenso para chegar à sala comunal da Thunderbird já que aos americanos não lhes bastava um castelo, ainda tinham de ter mais edifícios. Assim tivemos que passar do castelo, que era onde ficavam as bibliotecas e as salas de aulas relacionadas com magia, para o edifício principal que era onde ficavam outras salas de aulas e as casas. Eu já tinha estado no meu quarto durante a tarde a ver o espaço, então não foi complicado encontrar a entrada da minha casa. Ela não era escondida nem tinha senha alguma para entrar, a única coisa que precisávamos era o cartão da escola e encostando num sensor fazia com que a porta se abrisse não era nada mágico mas sim muito tecnológico. As portas eram brancas com quadrados e em cada um tinham vidros dando para ver o que estava a acontecer do outro lado da porta do qual se encontrava um corredor imenso que em ambas as paredes possuíam pequenos cacifos o de devíamos colocar os sapatos e calçar uns chinelos para entrar dentro da sala e até ao quarto, no centro tinha um banco dando passagens dos dois lados. O meu cacifo ficava meio ou menos a meio , assim como o das minhas amigas.

— Tu só queres saber porque estás mais interessada no  Scamander e ele nem te dá bola! \- foi o que a Alice acusou para a Roxanne.

— Não! Eu só quero saber porque ao contrário de algumas não vou ficar  à espera que uma pessoa que nem sabe da minha existência goste de mim! - proferiu a morena.

— Ei! Meninas! Vamos acalmar sim, relaxar é que é preciso. Tivemos um dia intenso e longo. -  Eu decidi interferir pois se não o fizesse provavelmente elas pegavam-se. Por mais amigas que elas  fossem, elas sempre discutiam entre elas, talvez por serem quem desce ao nível mais baixo, então elas sempre tinham acusações para fazer.

Descalcei-me ainda com um olho nas minhas amigas, mas provavelmente já não me tinha que preocupar já que agora a Alice estava a partilhar com o resto da minha família coisas que ela tinha aprendido durante a tarde sobre Ilvermorny. E eu queria focar no que a minha melhor amiga dizia, mas a minha mente atraiçoou-me, fazendo-me desviar a minha atenção para Malfoy, a garota que um dia eu tinha chamado de melhor amiga, mas que agora parecia apenas uma desconhecida. O olhar dela focou-se no meu e senti que a minha alma estava a ser dissecada. Mas apenas quando ela me olhou de cima a baixo e me lançou um olhar em vez do natural sorriso acolhedor é que o meu coração caiu aos meus pés.

Os meus olhos começaram a ficar molhados e tive que me controlar para não deixar nenhuma lágrima cair quando a Roxy me tocou no braço, ao perceber o clima que se tinha instalado. Eu só esperava que a Virgo me pudesse perdoar algum dia. Mas conhecendo-a como a conheço esse dia estaria a séculos de distância; e muito embora eu fosse a única culpada pela nossa situação, não podia deixar de me sentir culpada e de esperar que partilhar o dormitório não se tornasse um inferno na terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então? O que acharam desta Rose Weasley? E este finalzinho?  
> Deixem um comentário se puderem, deixar-me-ia muito feliz!  
> Obrigada por lerem e até ao próximo!  
> U*U


End file.
